the student driving teacher2
by Dj scythe
Summary: spongebob and aqua are getting married!
1. reunion

Hola everyone! Coma estas? I am bueno and I have a new story! Spongebob is getting married! Oh it will be just like legally blonde2 and my big fat Greek wedding! There is something you all have to know. This Mary-sue business is driving me insane! If you have a Mary-sue review for my story please be so kind to keep it to yourself. I will add characters to Spongebob IF I WANT TO SO BUT OUT! This is my story. Gracias! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Aqua: OH GOD NOT A SEQUEL!  
  
Marina: ooh the camera is looking over here smile aqua!  
  
Aqua: (speaks through gritted teeth) not now marina!  
  
Marina: say hi to the camera baby! Yeah!  
  
Narrator: in aqua's arms is her newborn baby. (but keep this in mind Spongebob and aqua are not married yet the baby came early)  
  
Aqua: your scaring her!  
  
Marina: well I want to remember the first day my best friends baby came to her new home.  
  
Aqua: errrrrrr!  
  
Marina: can I tell the baby a story?  
  
Aqua: (hesitates) sure why not.  
  
Marina: I'm going to tell you the story of the three little barnacles. It goes like this  
Once upon a time there were three little barnacles, the papa barnacle, the momma barnacle, and the baby barnacle. They were all very stupid and refused to take criticism from anyone. One day the momma barnacle said she needed to go to the bathroom so she went to the kitchen. The papa barnacle said the baby's milk was too cold so he stuck it in the freezer to get colder. That after noon the three little barnacles went to the park. The papa barnacle accidentally drops the baby into some mud. "Oh no!" he says now the baby is dirty. So the he rubs more mud on the baby.  
  
The momma barnacle raps the baby barnacle in a warm blanket. Then the baby says "momma I so hot". Then the momma says okay and wraps the baby in more blankets. Aaaahhhh! The baby screams. Later the three little barnacles go groceries shopping. The momma barnacle says I need to buy a cake and then she picks up a pie. Then the papa barnacle says "honey that's not a cake that's a pen"! the momma barnacle goes into the bathroom to change the baby, she accidentally spills powder on the baby. "Oops" says the momma barnacle "now the baby is powdery". And with that the momma barnacle pours more powder on the baby.. and then...  
  
Aqua: snap back to reality! That story made no sense at all!  
  
Marina: I made it up.  
  
Aqua: I figured that.  
  
Narrator: (knocks at the door)  
  
Aqua: yes?!  
  
Narrator: its aqua's friend Ariana.  
  
Ariana: hi  
  
Aqua: uh  
  
Ariana: oh what a cute baby! What's her name?  
  
Aqua: legend square pants  
  
Krusty krab  
  
Mr. Krabs: legend squarepants?! What were you thinking when you named your daughter legend?  
  
Spongebob: it was aqua's idea. It was also her idea to call her Divine legend.  
  
Mr. Krabs: what?  
  
Narrator: squidward comes in looking weather beaten.  
  
Spongebob: what's up with you?  
  
Squidward: that ape is to active, she would not let me sleep last night.  
  
Mr. Krabs: what did she do? Tickle you to death!  
  
Squidward: it just so happens that OW!  
  
Narrator: a coconut drops from the ceiling on to squidwards head.  
  
Squidward: eeeeerrrrrrrrrr!  
  
Spongebob: I will see you guy's tomorrow. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~ How was that everyone? If you have a good review I would like to hear it. If you hated it just shut up cause I'm not listening! Gracias! 


	2. a night in the dark

Buenos noches! I just felt like writing so that's what im going to do! Read and review! You guys should hear about aqua's new job! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Aqua: Spongebob! Spongebob! Turn off the light please.  
  
Spongebob: what? Huh?  
  
Aqua: turn off the light.  
  
Spongebob: mmmm..  
  
Aqua: SPONGEBOB! TURN OFF THE DAMN LIGHT!!!  
  
(Spongebob falls out of bed)  
  
Spongebob: yes dear.  
  
Gary: keep it down you will wake up marina!  
  
Marina: dad I am still awake! I would be able to sleep if you got your foot out of my face!  
  
Aqua: you have feet?  
  
Spongebob: uh I cant sleep.  
  
Snelli: I could tell you all a bedtime story.  
  
Marina: (sarcastically) oh boy.  
  
Snelli: I'm going to tell you the story of the night before Christmas. It was the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring not even a ..  
  
Aqua: snail!  
  
Snelli: how does the rest of the story go?  
  
Marina: this isn't working mother. Let me tell everyone a story. When I'm done somebody else can pick up. Once upon a time there was this guy called Santa Claus. He lived in a...  
  
Aqua: shack near the Bahamas. His real name was santy clausa and he was married to a..  
  
Spongebob: starfish named Patricka. This starfish was so stupid that she cooked pizza in the ocean! One-day patricka was walking when a huge shadow passed over head it was the shape of a...  
  
Gary: light bulb. This was a light bulb from outer space! It came to ruin Christmas! The light bulb swooped down and..  
  
Snelli: picked up a duster and swept the floor with it. Then suddenly a barnacle named...  
  
Aqua: ariana appeared with a broom stick and beat the wild light bulb to death...  
  
Spongebob: (snores)  
  
Marina: he probably fell asleep because the story was boring!  
  
Snelli: hey! You started it!  
  
Marina: well aqua ended it!  
  
Aqua: no Spongebob did!  
  
Gary: he is asleep!  
  
Narrator: the idiots continue arguing like this. When suddenly the light go out.  
  
Marina: (screams)  
  
Snelli: (laughs nervously) I think the power just went out.  
  
Aqua: no it was sugar-coated barnacles rising from the pits of candy land! What the heck do you think happened!?  
  
Snelli: don't take that tone with me young lady!  
  
Aqua: I'm an adult! I will do what ever the heck I want!  
  
Gary: does squidward know you're over here snelli?  
  
(Some where in the house there is a cracking sound)  
  
Aqua: (panic stricken) what was that?  
  
Marina: Spongebob wake up! SPONGEBOB!  
  
Aqua: he's gone! Snelli: maybe that's Spongebob down stairs.  
  
Gary: I doubt it. Its probably a burglar coming to..  
  
All: SHUT UP!  
  
(In another room legend is crying)  
  
Aqua: oh now look what you did you woke the baby!  
  
Gary: who cares about the baby were in serious trouble here!  
  
(Creepy music starts to play)  
  
Marina: this is way to freaky! I'm calling the cops!  
  
(There's a noise at the door)  
  
Aqua: oh!  
  
(The police pull up)  
  
Police: what seems to be the problem?  
  
(All try to talk at once)  
  
Police 2: we got the burglar!  
  
Aqua: phew!  
  
(Next day)  
  
Gary: boy I'm sure glad we got rid of that burglar!  
  
Aqua: Spongebob is still missing. Should we call the police?  
  
Snelli: I'm sure he is fine. Maybe he left early for work.  
  
(marina comes down the stairs)  
  
marina: you will never guess who just called me from jail!  
  
Aqua: don't say it.  
  
Gary: I give up who?  
  
Aqua: SPONGEBOB! 


	3. nothing interesting

Hahaha! Wasn't the last chapter hilarious? *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ariana: can you take any longer?  
  
Aqua: yeah we have been here all day!  
  
Snelli: we all have lives to attend to.  
  
Marina: so who won already?  
  
(Mermaid man and barnacle boy are locked in a battle of chess)  
  
Ariana: I call next!  
  
Snelli: if there done before the next game.  
  
Spongebob: lets talk then.  
  
Aqua: about what?  
  
Ariana: we could talk about your wedding plans.  
  
Marina: ooh!  
  
Spongebob: (whispers) boring  
  
Aqua: what was that Spongebob?  
  
Spongebob: nothing.  
  
(Aqua's shell phone rings)  
  
Aqua: excuse me I have to take this.  
  
Spongebob: uh  
  
Aqua: I have to go I have an interview in a hour.  
  
Marina: may we grace you with our presence?  
  
Aqua: I would be offended if you didn't!  
  
(At the studio)  
  
Aqua: ARIANA MEDERO PUT SPONGEBOB DOWN! Ariana: he is ssoooooo cute!  
  
Aqua: yeah well he is my fiancé!  
  
Marina: places everyone!  
  
( on stage)  
  
Aqua: (nervously) good evening everyone! We have a great show for you tonight! Now a few short words from our sponsors!  
  
Marina: buy our toot I mean toothpaste or your money back guarantee?  
  
Ariana: that's not right!  
  
Snelli: (with a pen in her hand) chuckles.  
  
Aqua: we will back to do stuff.  
  
Ariana: I'm tired! Lets go home.  
  
Aqua: I'm going straight to the interview and then we can go home.  
  
Marina: and were back!  
  
Aqua: welcome back everyone! Tonight with us we have a special guest. He is from bikini string. Please welcome Mr. Red lobster no pants!  
  
Narrator: a tall strong lobster comes in naked.  
  
Aqua: (blushes) I see why they call it bikini string. I have got to go there sometime.  
  
Spongebob: (clears throat loudly)  
  
Aqua: oh! Mr. Nude I mean no pants please sit down.  
  
Mr. No pants: I'd rather not I don't want to hide my gorgeous self.  
  
Aqua: right just sit down.  
  
Mr. No pants: absolutely not!  
  
Aqua: SIT DOWN!  
  
(Mr. No pants sits down)  
  
Aqua: me. No pants I hear your famous for role playing in movies. How cool is that?  
  
Mr. No pants: not very they want me to wear cloths! Oh the horror!  
  
Aqua: um yeah sure. But how much do you get paid?  
  
Mr. No pants: paid?  
  
Aqua: uh yeah.  
  
Mr. No pants: I get to wander free and naked.  
  
Aqua: thanks for stopping by. Now get out of here!  
  
(At the pineapple)  
  
Ariana: can I stay over please?  
  
Aqua: my call!  
  
Spongebob: barnacles!  
  
Marina: the more the smellier! Now we can do our world famous story telling!  
  
Snelli: (to ariana) that has become a chore.  
  
Gary: so what story are we telling tonight?  
  
Marina: the little boy who cried...  
  
Aqua: nude!  
  
All: laughs. 


End file.
